My angel
by Justme210
Summary: This is the story about Ichigo Kurosaki who had lost his powers after the war. Despite the Urahara's advice to give up, he is still trying to recover them back with the help of her friend Inoue Orihime. But the failed attemps what they made hurt Orihime. Will he realize that ? He will stop ? Or he will continue to try ?
1. Chapter 1

It was the second week after Ichigo found out that he had lost all of his powers. He comes at Orihime daily since then. She tried everything what came in her mind but without success. Her body has become very weak, but she didn't want to disappoint him. Despite Urahara's observation about that he will remain in this way for his entire life, despite Ishida, Sado and the others concern she will not give up.

Ishida refused to watch her who she self-destructs. He went to Kurosaki clinic and he knocked out. The tall shinigami had opened the door and the quincy pulled him out.

\- What the hell, Ishida ?

\- Come with me. We must to talk about something.

The quincy didn't waited enough for the ex-shinigami answer and he had continued to drag him till the passed his street. After that he release him.

\- I want to talk to you about, Inoue.

\- She's alright ?

\- No, she doesn't because of you. I would not have thought that you will be so desperate to regain your power that you do not see how hard she suffers. - Inoue suffers because of me? Why didn't she told me that ?

\- Because if she did that you would be destroyed. Don't you see that ? You put all your hope in her and she did her best to save you, but she can't do more. You have to accept once and for all that your days as a shinigami don't longer exist. Did you hear me?

\- Yeah… I heard every word that you said. Sorry, Ishida, but… I must to go now. Please tell her that I'm sorry.

\- Kurosaki…

The orange haired boy start running and he soon disappeared. Ishida stopped himself to run after him. Maybe he was too bad with him, but someone had to do that. He had decided to don't tell to Orihime yet. Maybe Kurosaki will be prepared to make that by himself.

After two hours since he had arrived he herd some noises behind the door. He opened it and he was a little surprised to see Orihime. She looked so worried. It seems that Ichigo didn't get home.

\- Ishida, I hope that I don't bother you. But you do you know where's Kurosaki-kun ? -

I don't know, Inoue. Sorry.

\- Um… Maybe it's not such a big deal, but I'm worried. What do you think that was so important to disappear without letting at least his family to know ?

\- I don't know. Maybe it's just in a bad mood. You know… Many things had happened recent.

\- I understand that… But it's so strange. I stayed with him pretty much in the last time and he wasn't such upset. Do you think that I upset him ?

\- No, Inoue. I think that you can be the last person in the world that can make him to be angry. Trust me till tomorrow that idiot will return.

\- I hope you're right.

\- Of course I have. I will walk to you till your home.

\- No, no. I'm fine. Thank you for your care. Now I will leave. Have a good night, Ishida! -

You too Inoue. The healer left feeling a little more relieved. She went with little hurry. She doesn't know why but she can feel that something it will happen. Soon a hollow spiritual pressure make his presence felt. It was at some distance away, but she must to stop it, otherwise someone will get hurt. So she run. When she arrived at the first place where he sensed the hollow's spiritual pressure she saw some blood on the ground. After that she realized that she was cemetery. A painful scream heard sooner and she went in that direction. She just froze when she saw that the hollow was attacking Ichigo… She was in pain when she saw that Ichigo was trying to fight despite he didn't see anything. He called her shield and protected him from the beast. After that she called Tsubaki and she destroyed the hollow. Ichigo still didn't felt her. She was fighting with the air. She called her another shield to heal his wounds. When he saw that his cuts we're disappearing he lift his gaze to meet her. She was walking slow and she was watching his every move.

He wanted to speak with her but she pleased him to make quit till she will finish. Some seconds after the gold shield dropped and she embraced him while she was crying.

\- I'm sorry, Inoue… I'm sorry…

But the girl didn't respond. He touched her back gently with his hand to reassure her. But it took a time to clean her mind. When she realized that she was in his arms she jumped and blushed. Ichigo scratched his neck and tried to smile.

\- Sorry, Kurosaki-kun… -

It's alright, Inoue.

\- Are you ok ?

\- Yes I am. Thanks to you. Probably I would be dead if you weren't here. (And her smile felt. She sensed his sad in his eyes that she must protect him. He felt just useless.) But I'm sorry that I put you in this dangerous situation…

\- You must be joking. You did much more for me. You almost sacrificed your life to protect me. Al least this is what can I do. What did happen with you ? Why are you acting like that ? For this time his gaze was lost. He tried to find his words but he knew that they will hurt her. But he can see how serious her look was.

\- I cannot do this anymore…

\- What you are trying to say Kurosaki-kun.

\- I'm saying that… I will stop to hurt you.

\- Hurting me ? What are you talking about. I'm just…

\- Don't act, Inoue. I didn't see how much I hurt you because my desire. I was like a blind really… Till today when Ishida showed me the truth. Despite that I want to obtain my powers back to protect you and all my friends I cannot let you sacrifice yourself for me. You did enough already. And I'm happy because you trust me. All I ask you is to let me to follow this way. Who knows ? Maybe I'm better like a human. Maybe this is a sign that means that I must to stop fighting and to life my life. I will go away a while to order my thoughts. (Orihime slapped him.) Inoue…

\- Who are you ? I know maybe better than anyone that Kurosaki-kun will never say those words. He is just not a coward. He fights from all his heart for his friends and for all the people of Karakura. I didn't heard him once to complain about. No one demanded him to protect me for example, but he did. He never failed in doing that. He never failed when he had many others responsibilities. Even the world was against him he didn't dropped of his way. I'm felling grateful that I have the honor to stay by his side. I will never quit of hoping. I learned that from him as many other things.

\- Inoue… (His gaze returned to his normal worried gaze. Orihime was a little realived to see that her Kurosaki-kun is still there.)

\- Do you know something ? I'm scared too. I'm scared of many things. Too many… But (She started to cry again.) my biggest fear is to lose you. (In that moment Ichigo just frizzed and his heart started to beat faster.) I liked you for a long time, Kurosaki-kun… But I was scared that you will decline my feelings and I will ruin our friendship. But right now I don't care anymore. I cannot to say you goodbye. Please remain here.

She closed her eyes and she was prepared for Ichigo's denial. But she felt just some soft lips pressing to hers. She opened her eyes and she simply didn't believe that Kurosaki-kun is actually kissing her. Ichigo pushed away and he was looking in her eyes. He saw happiness. He smiled, for this time it's was a real smile.

\- I like you too, Inoue. And they continued to kiss each other till the rain started to fall.

 **I do not know what to do. Do you want me to continue the story or to drop it like that ?** **Please tell me you opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day, they were more close to each other. Despite at the beginning it was a little strange when they tried to act like a pair, but with time all had come natural. Right now they were in an amusement park. Orihime wanted from entire her hear to look at the town from the carnival wheel. She was so happy. Her eyes were shining and Ichigo hugged her from her back. She let her lost in the embrace, but after that she showed with her finger some building in the distance. The orange haired boy was looking perplexed. The girl just giggled.

\- Kurosaki-kun, there is your house. Look there. There's Ishida's one and there's Sado's one and right there is mine. The city seems so different when you see it from height. Don't you think so ?

\- Yeah.

\- Something's bothering you ?

Orihime replaced from his embraced to see his look from his eyes, but he just hide it. When she wanted to try to understand more, the caretaker announced them that the time had just passed and they must to make place for another couple. Ichigo jumped up and took Orihime hand.

\- Come on. Let's go.

The girl went guided by her boyfriend. But she had just stopped when she saw a stand with prizes. The boy caught her girlfriend look at some big bear toy. So he decided to try his luck. After some attempts and encouragements from his girl she succeeded to obtain the most wanted prize. The girl gave him a kiss on his lips and she hugged her new toy. After that they ate some Cotton Candy and went to her home. Despite the girl's claims he was caring the toy with one hand and with the other in hers. She felt his hand different in a strange way, he was squeezing her harder and harder till Orihime said that to him. He blushed and took back his hand.

\- Sorry, Hime. I was just on thoughts.

\- Can you tell me about them ?

\- You have nothing to worry about.

\- If it's that so why are you hiding ? You know I'm here for you.

\- I know that. (And a sweat smile formed on his face, despite he was still lost in space) I'm just thinking about the shinigami's stuff… Maybe if I will risk again my life the powers will return to me ?

\- Like you did in that day when you tried to run ?

\- I wasn't running and it was just a coincidence. You know that I received all my powers only when I'm in life-dead situation. Maybe we avoided too long to try this.

\- It's too dangerous.

\- Nor to stay like that isn't safe. You saw from yourself. The hollows are attacking me more often. And I'm really glad that they're not having the power of an arrancar or of the others enemies that I have. Can you see, Hime ? It's not like I can make a choice or to think more about. It's the only way.

\- But… But … (And she started to cry. Ichigo kissed her forehead and after that he was looking in her wet eyes)

\- It's alright, Hime. It's not like I am an easy person to kill. I promise to you that I will don't die. Hell no. I have too many reasons to fight for my life, and one of them is YOU. (And he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke apart Orihime had started to speak. )

\- Just give me this night. I promise that if I will not came with another solution I will be 100% on your side in this thing.

\- Orihime…

\- Please. One night.

\- Ok, ok, deal. But first thing in the morning I will do is to go to Urahara. If you didn't find another solution I will start in my way. Ok ?

\- Yes.

\- Come one. (And he put his jacket on her) Let's get you home, till you will not freeze.

She went closer to him and he put his hand on her middle till they arrived at her place. After more minutes of speaking and drinking some hot tea Ichigo must to go because Yuzu and the others were waiting for him. After he said good night and kissed his girlfriend he made himself lost in the night. Inoue waited till no steps could be heard and she called her tiny fairies. The six tiny creatures appeared in her face.

\- Why the hell did you called us, woman ? (Asked Tsubaki nervous)

\- It's obviously. She wanted us to help her. Isn't that so ? (Answered Ayame)

\- Yes, that's right. I didn't want to bother you Tsubaki, nether of you… but you see…

\- It's no problem, princess. We're powered from your emotions and we understand how you're feeling about that. We will have no rest till we will find a solution. (And Ayame flied on her shoulder while the others fairies nodded at her opinion)

\- I cannot say how much I appreciate you.

\- Tsh…Don't begin to cry. You're already too pathetic. (Murmured Tsubaki. The red haired fairy assured her that he was so glad to help like them.)

Hours were passing and it was a little while till the sun will rise. They didn't sleep all the night, but they didn't get any solution. Orihime didn't want to give up. Luckily, because she found another solution.

\- Ayame… It's possible for you and the others to transport me in Ichigo inner world ?

\- Isn't it destroyed ?

\- I think that it is in a bad shape. Maybe Ichigo powers were too big for it and the inner word broke. Urahara-san said that I cannot give back to Ichigo his powers, but I can try to repair that and maybe I will succeed.

\- But it's dangerous. Why if we cannot do that and you will be dropped in another universe or something worse.

\- You will never know if we're not going to do this.

\- You, stupid woman, you're trying to kill yourself ? And for what ? For that bastard?

\- Don't be worry. I will be ok. I have something in my mind already, but I cannot tell you that, because I don't know how to say it. Just trust me. (The black haired fairy just grinned)

\- You're too fool woman. (Orihime just smiled when she saw that words means that he had agreed with her)

-Come on, let's go. We will wait for Kurosaki-kun at Urahara's.

The healer and her fairies arrived in no time at Urahara. Urahara dropped his coffee when he saw her.

\- Good morning, Urahara-san. I hope that I don't bother you. I come here for Ichigo. Is he already here ?

\- No, no. He isn't . Make yourself comfortable. (And he's starting to move his fan) Sorry for my indiscretion but what's the story about your new look ?

Orihime looked at the mirror just near her. Her hair was a real mess and she completely forgot that she was wearing her pajama with her favorite fluffy slippers. She completely forgot about that. She blushed and murmured some things.

\- It's alright you don't need to apologize. I was only curious. Did you find another solution for Kurosaki ?

\- Yes, I did. That's the reason because I run here and I forgot to change myself. I will need your help to check our vital signs when I will do that. If something goes wrong maybe you will find a way to get us from his inner world.

\- Oh… I understand, but still these are really good news. I really was worrying myself that he can do that.

\- I will die just in you're stupid dreams, Urahara.

The man and the woman turned their gazes in Ichigo's direction. He was smiling.

\- So… did you found another solution ?

\- Yes. And maybe you will like it. Just sit down and close your eyes and I will do the rest.

\- Inoue-san, what indecent proposals are you making in my shop.

\- Just take your mouth close. (Said Ichigo while he hit the man in his head and make his hat to fly on the floor. Orihime took his boyfriend hand to relax herself and to reduce the tension in the air. )

\- Just sit and meditate a little. I promise to you that I will be quick.

And she gave him a beautiful smile. Ichigo responded with one of him and he obeyed. Orihime took a last look at the fairies and the old shopkeeper and she sat near him and took his hand in here. Now was the moment.

\- Shiten Koushun, I reject.

Her body dropped down on Ichigo's chest without her soul and the fairies disappeared. Urahara looked closer and after he finally answered at the questions from his mind he smiled and after that he said.

\- Now I understand. She rejected her soul in his body. An interesting choice. I must to sit down. Probably it will take some time.

Orihime's soul was traveling in some dark tunnels. They seemed to don't have limit. After a good period of time she was hit by a big quantity of light. It was like the light stopped her to finish her way. Her fairies took her back in the darkness.

\- Are you alright, Princess ?

\- Yes, I'm Ayame. (And Tsubaki hit her) Auci.. That hurt…

\- That because you're fool. Were you really thinking that when you will succeed to be in his body to just walk with no care ?

\- Did you say that we made it ?

\- Stupid girl (and he hit her again) Don't be so happy. It will be useless if we're not going to go throw that stupid light. Come on, woman. Maybe I can win with my strength.

\- Tsubaki, don't be so negligent. You can get killed yourself. (said Ayame)

\- Shut up, I know what I'm doing.

And he lanced himself in that pure light. After some seconds some shouts come by that direction and the light disappeared. Tsubaki was looking proud at the persons in front of him.

\- I told you that…

\- In your back. (shouted Ayame)

When the little fairy turned his gaze he saw that the light returned back and it was too close to don't take the impact. He raised his arms to be ready for the impact, but some big body appeared across him and the enemy and pulled him out. That person was Orihime. Tsubaki tried to shout something but that powerful light just hit her too bad. She was lying down in a blood pool. Ayame and the others put the golden shield about her and took her back in a safe place. Her look got darken and darken. With all her power he looked at Tsubaki and she said.

\- I'm happy that you're fine. Her ears couldn't hear anything about what the fairies were saying, and in the following second she fainted.

 **What do you think ? Will Orihime get better ? Will she succeed her mission ?**

 **I'm waiting your opinion.**


End file.
